Of Lions and Lambs
by Amael21
Summary: AU. Koumyou and Nataku are priest and warrior in the Aztec civilization. The suicidal wishes of a celebrated young warrior lead a priest to question his motives, and to attempt to save the boy. Graphic M/M, character death, shouta. COMPLETE.


Saiyuki is property of Minekura Kazuya. No copyright infringement intended, and no money is being made from this story.

A/N: Written for Meidon13 at the LJ 7th Night Smut anonymous giftfic exchange. Prompt was: Aztec civilization

* * *

In the midst of the bustle throughout the temple, the priest Mayehua sat in his quarters, taking a much-needed break. A cup of cocoa sat on the table before him. Extra chillies, just the way he liked, but he hadn't touched it. He rubbed his eyes, wishing that the whole thing would just go away. It wasn't impiety that made him feel that way, just the exhausting preparations for the Hearth Fire ceremony. Fortunately, since it only happened once every fifty-two years, this would be the one and only time Mayehua would have to preside over it. Unfortunately, it was still a week away, and he was troubled about one of the volunteers.

He had already been consecrated to the gods when Nauyotl was born, some fifteen years ago. He had watched with interest as the boy, child of a ruthlessly ambitious man, grew into a weapon of precision and strength. From his earliest days, Nauyotl had shown himself to be a prodigy in the art of warfare, joining the war-parties young and distinguishing himself immediately. Mayehua couldn't even begin to count the number of captive the boy had brought for sacrifice at the temples in the short years since. One of the most celebrated warriors among their people, Nauyotl had elevated his house and honoured the gods with his many exploits on the battlefield.

Now he wished to lay his life down, to become a sacrifice at the Hearth Fire ceremony.

It was an honourable death, and an act of deepest piety. Mayehua should be pleased that Nauyotl had volunteered, but he simply could not shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. Something about the situation tugged at his mind, and all his efforts at ignoring it had been unsuccessful, at best. It wasn't his job to decide who should or should not got to the gods, or when…so why was Nauyotl's decision unsettling him so very much? Determined to solve this mystery, Mayehua had sent for the young warrior. Perhaps, if he could speak with Nauyotl, he could set his mind at ease.

Just as Mayehua reached out for his cup of cocoa, there came the sound of a soft rapping at his door. Once of the acolytes opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Nauyotl has arrived, master."

"Send him in, then," Mayehua responded, his voice gentle. It was always easier to deal with the younger ones gently. They responded well, and tended to be extremely affected if Mayehua became angry for any reason. That didn't happen often. He was not a man who angered easily.

With a deferential nod, the acolyte swung the door open further, gesturing for the young man behind him to enter. Nauyotl stepped inside and stood while the door closed behind him. Large, dark eyes gazed about the room, taking in the spare quarters with interest. It was not often that people saw the private rooms of the priests. Mayehua found himself smiling just a little, as the young man looked around before settling his attention on the priest. When their eyes met, that smile faded. What Mayehua saw there was a sorrow beyond reckoning, and it tore at his heart.

"Come," he said, indicating a seat on the other side of the table at which he sat. Nauyotl took the few steps across to the offered chair, and sat. Still, he said nothing. Mayehua supposed that he ought to be upset about that, but he wasn't. The trappings of the priesthood had never meant very much to him. He wished only to serve the gods, in whatever ways he could.

"I have heard, Nauyotl, that you have plans to volunteer for sacrifice at the Hearth Fire ceremony. Is this true?"

Nauyotl simply nodded, his face blank. Mayehua pursed his lips; this might be more difficult than he had bargained for. If the young man was going to be stoic, he would definitely be talking into the wind. If only hew could understand, then he might be able to make his peace with the situation and be done. It seemed, however, that it was not to be so easy.

"As a priest, I applaud your decision. It is am honourable death for a warrior, and the greatest offering. As you see," Mayehua said, raising his arms to show his scars, "I am humble in the service of the gods, and make my sacrifices, as I should."

Again, Nauyotl nodded, though his expression remained impassive.

"I feel, however," Mayehua continued, "that I must ask you why you would choose this death at so young an age. Many of the great families have begun to look your way, thinking to wed their daughters to you, but I have not yet heard of any match being arranged. You have no wife, no children, and a long life ahead. Why, then, do you wish to become a sacrifice?"

The slim warrior hesitated, his face thoughtful. It seemed that he was gathering his thoughts. Mayehua considered that such a careful young man might grow to be a strong and subtle leader among their people. He still had much time in which to rise through society. Already, his family had begun to show adornments of gold, trading in their plain clothing for the more colourful hues of the higher classes. The riches that this boy had afforded them, the honour he brought through battle, made his ascent almost unstoppable. He could be a great asset to the city, in the years to come.

"I am…" Nauyotl hesitated again, swallowing hard, "I am weary. Have I not given enough to the gods, that I might now rest?"

Mayehua was taken aback by the words, though in truth, they were in keeping with that deep sorrow in Nauyotl's eyes. For a moment, he was at a loss. Never had he heard such heartbreak in the voice of one so young.

"What makes you weary, Nauyotl?" It was a personal question, one that Mayehua would never ask under normal circumstances, but he had to understand. He could not perform his duties upon that soft flesh, if he did not comprehend what had brought Nauyotl to this pass. Perhaps it was a flaw in his character, or perhaps the gods simply saw fit to test him.

Nauyotl gave a mirthless chuckle, which trailed off into a sigh. Mayehua simply watched, waiting. Eyes downcast, Nauyotl bit his lower lip. For a moment, he looked as though he might cry, but he mastered himself and raised his gaze to meet Mayehua's again.

"You need not worry about me. I am nothing more than a tool for the gods, in life and in death."

"Please," Mayehua said, "you can trust me, Nauyotl. Whatever you speak to me will never leave this room. Will you allow me to understand? Perhaps I could even help you."

"Why?"

"Because you are young. Because I am not. Because I need to understand."

Nauyotl held his gaze steadily, as if he was searching for proof of the priest's sincerity. Mayehua sat, still in the afternoon light, eyes locked to Nauyotl's. This was the moment; the air was heavy with the decision that hung between them. Long moments stretched silently around the two, until Nauyotl's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly forward, breaking the spell.

"You can't save me."

"I can listen; I can share your burden for an afternoon, and remember your words after your death, if you choose to stay that course."

Nauyotl's face seemed to change, just the tiniest bit, and Mayehua couldn't keep a tiny bud of hope from burgeoning in his chest. He may not be able to save Nauyotl, but he was being given the chance to try.

"I," Nauyotl started, and then took a deep breath, "I am the only son of my family. My father, Itzcoatl, was injured, which kept him from going out to battle. He became a merchant."

Mayehua nodded; this he had known. Though the family was well-respected, they were still lower-class. The fact that Itzcoatl was unable to fight made it impossible for the family to rise in society. The only way to do that was to fight for the glory of the gods. Fight, win, and sacrifice…that was the road to wealth in life and to heaven in death.

"In spite of this, my father is an ambitious man, rightfully concerned with the status and wealth of his house." Nauyotl's voice grew soft, trailing into a whisper that nonetheless seemed loud in the silent room.

"Which," Mayehua supplied, having discerned the direction of Nauyotl's discourse, "means that the task has fallen solely on you."

Nauyotl nodded again, his lips pressed into a thin line. "My father is a hard man, and I have striven to please him. My life has consisted of warfare, blood and death. I have been a celebrated man, but I am tired."

This, it seemed to Mayehua, was an egregious situation. It was right that the boy should fight, that he should receive glory and the rewards of a life spent in pursuit of the betterment of his people…but his life was far from over. There should be the comforts of wife and home, children to carry on for his family. It was wrong in the deepest way, for him to be so ready to go to the gods.

"Nauyotl," he said kindly, "it is true that you have had an early start, that you have already brought many sacrifices to the temple, much honour to your family, and so young. But there is life yet to be had, after the battles." There was a yearning in Mayehua, a desire that coiled in his chest like a snake, to bring Nauyotl back from the death in which he already half-resided. He wanted to embrace the youth, to soothe his pains and give him back the life that had been drained.

"Hearth and children?" Nauyotl's voice was brittle. "Is that what I have to look forward to? I have no interest, no desire to be responsible for anyone more than I have already. Yet, my father looks, waiting for the right time, the right family. He wishes to use me to ensure his own comfort, that is all."

This glittering warrior, this child, had been given everything that he needed to live a full, rich life…except the desire to live it. Mayehua, no decision made, stood and walked over to where Nauyotl sat. He crouched beside the youth and looked into his eyes. Such grief there, such pain. He raised a hand to cup Nauyotl's cheek. Tears brimmed in those haunted eyes, and before he was even aware of what he intended, Mayehua leaned close, pressing his lips to Nauyotl's in a soft, chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, the Nauyotl did not move. His eyes were wide with shock. Mayehua was still, his hand pressed to the young man's cheek. Then, with a suddenness that startled the priest, he stood. The seat on which Nauyotl had been sitting fell over, and he nearly tripped over it as he stepped back and away. Mayehua stood as well, shocked at himself, but already coming to terms with what he had done. He was careful not to look away.

Nauyotl raised a hand, pressing the back of it to his lips as he stared at Mayehua incredulously. They stood for long minutes, a tableau of surprise and uncertainty in the small room. Eventually, Nauyotl lowered his hand to speak.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Mayehua answered, his words slow and soft. "But please, Nauyotl, don't be hasty. I didn't mean any harm."

"You kissed me."

"Yes."

"Tell me why!"

Mayehua took a deep breath, hoping that he would be able to put into words, what he had been feeling since Nauyotl had entered his quarters. He wasn't entirely sure that he understood it himself, but he would try.

"You are so sad, Nauyotl. So young…and yet, you are ready to give up this life. I cannot just watch you do that. There is more, so much more than the pain you feel. It breaks my heart, makes me want to soothe you. I am sorry."

"You do not speak like a priest," Nauyotl responded. "You don't behave like a priest. This goes against your vows of celibacy."

Mayehua sighed deeply. "Sometimes, you have to break the rules in order to maintain them. Nauyotl, I want to show you one good and beautiful thing. I want you to want to live, but if you choose to stay your course, well…then I will have shown you one moment of life before you die. I believe that I would serve the purposes of the gods in doing so. If I am wrong, then I will accept the consequences, when I go to them."

Nauyotl was trembling, his voice shaking as he countered, "You should be happy that I am volunteering for the sacrifice. A good, strong warrior to renew the land."

"Why do we seek to appease the gods, if not to live? Do you think it wrong of me to want you to live? If you must, consider it a desire to have you continue to fight, to bring us sacrifices for all of the lesser ceremonies and festivals."

"That is not the truth."

"No," Mayehua conceded, "it is not the truth. That is more fragile. Like you." He chanced a step toward Nauyotl, who did not back away. Another, and though he continued to shake, he did not move. The third step brought Mayehua within reach, and he did, stroking the backs of his fingers down Nauyotl's cheek. "Let me show you a moment of life, one pure moment just for you."

Nauyotl choked back a sob, nodding mutely as Mayehua moved closer. He reached up to cover the priest's hand with his own, holding it to his face. This time, when their lips met, Mayehua felt Nauyotl relaxing into it. Hardly sure of himself, he tried to let go of the world around them, letting his intuition and his body guide him. Nauyotl stepped forward just a little, pressing sweetly into him. Mayehua tried an experimental swipe of his tongue, across the young man's lips. They parted, Nauyotl's tongue meeting his own and deepening the kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Nauyotl's slim torso, Mayehua felt his body's swift reaction, hardening beneath his breechcloth. He pulled Nauyotl closer, marvelling at the softness of the skin against his own. Long years in the sun had robbed Mayehua of that softness, but here it was again, in his embrace. Releasing those beguiling lips, he trailed soft kisses along Nauyotl's jaw, to his neck. When his teeth closed gently on the skin there, the warrior's breath caught short.

Knowing that this was too fast, that he should stop himself, Mayehua slid his hand down Nauyotl's side, slipping it beneath his breechcloth. He wrapped his long fingers around the hard sex there, pumping slowly. Oh, the soft sweetness of this young man was intoxicating. He could have wished that they could stay together like that forever, but the gods were not that accommodating. Nauyotl's hands explored Mayehua's skin, running lightly over chest and abdomen, finally sliding under cloth, gently gripping sensitive flesh in a cool palm.

With his free hand, Mayehua fingered the clasp on Nauyotl's cape, opening it to let the cloth fall to the floor. Next, he did his own. They clung to each other, alone on an island in time. When the priest stepped to the side, the warrior followed, and soon they were sinking down to the sleeping pallet on the floor. Mayehua laid his young lover down, trailing his fingers down, to untie the cloth at Nauyotl's waist. The beauty of the body there before him was a thing that Mayehua would remember, to the end of his days.

A thought suddenly occurred to Mayehua, and he reluctantly left Nauyotl's side for a moment. He dug into a box that sat on a shelf across the room, selecting one of the vials inside. Lack of experience in things of this nature aside, he heard things. Returning quickly, he made short work of his own clothing before lowering himself onto Nauyotl's lithe body.

The heat of Nauyotls skin infused his own, and Mayehua found his breath coming short. Their hard lengths pressed together, and neither could resist rolling their hips against each other in a quest for the delicious friction it provided. Languorous moments were spent in exploration, lips and teeth and tongues tracing intricate designs of desire over shivering flesh. Hands slid and kneaded, grasped and teased as the world moved on without them, for this one afternoon.

Finally, Mayehua's need began to overpower him, and he reached for the vial. He lifted himself to his knees, his mouth moving slowly down Nauyotl's torso as he poured the contents of the vial onto his fingers. Mayehua put the bottle down and took hold of Nauyotl's hard sex, as he settled himself between the youth's legs. Nauyotl obligingly bent his knees as Mayehua enveloped him in the moist heat of his mouth. As he moved, he pressed a finger gently to Nauyotl's entrance, massaging gently until it slipped inside.

With slow tenderness, Mayehua strove to bring Nauyotl to breathlessness. The young man squirmed and gasped as he was stretched and sucked. Mayehua found these things pleasing, his body responding to each sound, each movement, with increasing urgency. Several times, he released Nauyotl from his mouth, afraid that he would reach climax too soon. Each time there came protest, and each time they were drowned in the moans of pleasure when Mayehua took him in again.

When he could stand no more, his body begging for release, Mayehua rose and positioned himself, close to Nauyotl's body. Once more, he took up the vial and poured the oil into the palm of his hand. He rubbed it over himself, taking care not to stimulate himself too much. Pushing forward, he met some resistance. Nauyotl's eyes widened as Mayehua's length slid slowly into him, his gasps and moans of pleasure momentarily silenced. When he was fully seated, Mayehua stopped, squeezing his eyes closed. The tight heat enveloping him was almost more than he could stand, and he clung desperately to his control.

Mayehua leaned over Nauyotl, supporting himself on his hands. He watched, waited for the beautiful face to return to relative serenity, before he tried a thrust. Immediately, Nauyotl's eyes flew open with a groan. Afraid, Mayehua stopped again, but his young lover reached up to grasp his hips, pulling him in. After that, the whole thing became a blur of sounds and sensations, the feeling of flesh against flesh and the sweet expressions on Nauyotl's face.

When Nauyotl reached down to stroke himself, Mayehua felt his control slipping dangerously. The long afternoon of teasing had affected both of them, and it wasn't long before thick, warm liquid lay between them. It spurred Mayehua's climax, the warm sheath of Nauyotl's body tightening around him and bringing him to a pleasure unlike any he had ever known.

Mayehua looked down at the face of his lover, smooth and beautiful and so young in the afternoon sunlight, and his heart broke.

One week later, Mayehua presided over the Hearth Fire ceremony. He laid Nauyotl across the altar and cut out his heart. He lit the fire in Nauyotl's chest. He watched as the city celebrated the promise of new life.

Then, Mayehua wandered out into the desert, never to be seen again.


End file.
